


Timing

by HotSausage



Category: British Comedy RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickbond, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSausage/pseuds/HotSausage
Summary: When Larry sent him messages like this it meant one of two things: either he was in some kind of trouble, or Larry was horny. Given that it was nearing midnight, Ben hoped it was the latter, and scrambled to reply immediately.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popthief/gifts).

> Absolutely never happened.
> 
> This is very specifically written for popthief but youse can all read it if you like. 
> 
> The left/right alignment and bold italics are supposed to be text messages, left is Larry right is Ben, as it's from Ben's POV. Hopefully it makes sense!

_ **Benjamin Willbond.** _

That’s all the message said. Full name, full stop. When Larry sent him messages like this it meant one of two things: either he was in some kind of trouble, or Larry was horny. Given that it was nearing midnight, Ben hoped it was the latter, and scrambled to reply immediately. 

**_Mr. Rickard?_ **

_**Guess what I’ve been watching **_

Ben paused to think - had they discussed anything recently? Had he made any recommendations to Larry the last time they spoke? Ben’s pulse started racing as it tended to whenever he got one of these late night messages from Larry so he thought it best to feel him out, so to speak, before he got his hopes up. 

_ **Porn?** _

_ **I mean, basically...** _

** _Well it must be good if you’re telling me about it, send me a link?_ **

_ **You were in it** _

**_I’ve done some weird and sometimes questionable stuff in my years, Larry, but I’ve never done actual porn. _**  
  
**_ I’d have told you for a start. It must just be someone that looks like me?_**  
  
**_ I want to see it even more now_**

** _Narcissist_ **

**_I’m not actually watching porn_**  
  
**_ But I have just seen that episode of Drifters with you in it, which is as good as_**

“Ohhhhhh”, Ben said aloud, to himself. “_ Christ _,” he then thought. They shot that when, 2015? 16 maybe? Why was Larry watching it now? He wanted to try and get the conversation onto a more interesting track but his curiosity quickly bested his stirring arousal.

** _What possessed you to watch that?_ **

** _You’re in it, obviously  
_ **

** _And I was bored_ **

** _I mean if anything, I’m offended you’ve only just watched it now, actually_ **

**_I’d seen the bit on your showreel but never felt compelled to find and watch the episode until now_**  
  
**_ I didn’t realise you were in it as much_**

**_ Yeah I think I’m in three or four scenes._**  
  
**_ What did you think? _**

There was a longer pause than there had been so far between the messages Larry was sending. Ben tried to play it cool for a few moments. Then he cracked.  
  
** _That bad? _ **

He could see the three little bouncing dots at the bottom of the screen, so Larry was at least typing something back to him, but it was taking an age. Probably writing something out, then thinking better of it, deleting it all, writing it again, the phrasing not quite perfect. Bloody writers. 

** _This better be good for how long it’s taking you to type_ **

** _It’s a photo, it mustn’t have loaded yet..._ **

** _Your house is shit for phone signal_ **

“A photo?” Ben said, again aloud to himself in the empty room. “What-”

The picture came through eventually. In the cropped version in messenger it just looked like a weird shot of Larry’s jeans-clad knees and his coffee table which - as Ben ought to have predicted - had three empty Peroni bottles on it. Ben tapped on it to make it full screen and nearly dropped his phone. At the very bottom of the image, yes, that was definitely Larry’s hand around what was unmistakably his cock. His erect cock.  
  
“Fucking hell!” Ben shouted, and threw his phone onto the sofa. He stood up and put his hands on his hips and took some deep breaths. This was new. They’d amped up their messaging each other recently, Ben couldn’t even remember how it had even started, but this was unchartered territory between them. He heard his phone buzz against the sofa cushions a few times in rapid succession and very slowly and deliberately sat back down and picked it up again. When he unlocked it it was still showing him the picture, which he quickly swiped away to read the new messages.

** _Sorry_ **

** _If this is too far, I get it_ **

_ **Ben?** _

_ **I’m taking your silence to mean I’ve crossed a line** _

** _No, no_ **

Ben’s heart hammered in his chest as he furiously typed out his replies. 

**_I mean, I don’t really know how to respond._**  
  
**_ Nobody’s ever sent me a dick pic before!_**

_ **Well you asked me what I thought of you in that episode, and I couldn’t really put it into words** _

_ **“I’m having a wank watching it” would have done it!** _

_ **Sorry, I didn’t mean that** _

Ben could feel his own cock starting to twitch and realised he was breathing quite loudly through his open mouth. He scrolled back up to the image and ran his thumb and forefinger along the screen to zoom in on Larry’s cock. He shifted uncomfortably in his own jeans, and a notification appeared at the top of the screen. 

** _Didn’t mean what? _ **

** _Sorry I was just looking. Again. _ **

** _Okay, that’s promising_ **

** _Promising?_ **

Ben felt giddy. Adolescent. 

** _I need your help_ **

‘Help’? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Was he asking him to send a photo back? As excited as he was, Ben wasn’t sure he was ready for that, so he tried to deflect until he’d calmed down. 

** _What bit specifically made you want to have a wank anyway?_ **

** _I mean, come on now_ **

Ben desperately tried to remember his lines from the shoot, he hadn’t really done anything particularly sexy, just shouted at the rest of the cast mostly, and it was about four years ago now. He screwed his eyes up and tried to remember but all he could see in his head was Larry’s hand on his cock, which his imagination was now animating, moving up and down deliciously slowly. _ Fuck fuck fuck _. 

** _“Aaaaand COME” ring any bells?_ **

Ben let out a quick laugh, but then involuntarily shook his head. He knew what Larry was talking about now at least, but his memory of that day on the set was not sexy at all, he was the consummate professional actor of course but saying some of those lines had really pushed him out of his comedic comfort zone. The idea that Larry was so turned on by it to the point that he’d literally sent him a fucking dick pic very much changed his mind about the job retrospectively, though. 

**_Ah yes! _**  
  
**_ Are you going to?_**  
  
**_ Come?_**

“Oh what the fucking fuck,” he scolded himself. He wished he had half a fucking clue how to sext, truly. Was that even sexy? What the fuck was he supposed to say now? 

** _With your help, I hope so_ **

‘Help’, again. How was he supposed to help? Ben quickly drained what was left of the glass of wine on his own coffee table and all but sprinted upstairs and into the bedroom. He ran his palm across the wall in the darkened room until he made contact with the light switch, and was accosted with his own reflection in the mirror on the wardrobe door. He looked fucking _ deranged_, and his erection was straining almost painfully now against his zip. He tossed his phone onto the middle of the bed, pulled his tshirt up and over his head and onto the floor and started undoing his fly. He could see the screen of his phone light up again with another notification as he yanked his jeans down, pulled his socks off and launched himself onto the mattress, just in his underwear now. He settled into a cross-legged seat with his back against the headboard and opened messenger again.

Another photo. 

His cock much clearer and very much the focal part of the photo now, Larry had clearly done what Ben had just finished doing and stripped down to his boxers as well, although he was still apparently sat in his living room. Ben could see the television paused with his own face blurred in the background. It was a little surreal, but also seriously fucking hot. Larry’s cock looked huge with his thumb and first two fingers looped half way down the length, tilting the head just slightly towards the lens. It wouldn’t have been_ too _much of a stretch to call it a masterpiece, Ben mused. 

Fuck it. Ben swapped hands so his phone was now in his left, then reached beneath his waistband and took a grip of his own cock in his right. His whole body trembled and a grunt escaped his throat completely unwittingly as he pushed the waistband down further and freed himself. He was psyching himself up to open the camera app when his phone started vibrating.

Larry was calling him. 

Ben panicked, and declined the call. 

The dick pics were one thing, but now they were diving into phone sex, too? He’d never been so simultaneously turned on and utterly terrified in his whole life. 

** _Sorry, it’s fine_ **

** _This is a lot at once. I’ve had beer_ **

** _Do you want to keep texting or will I leave you alone and scramble around here trying to find what remains of my dignity for the rest of the evening?_ **

The very last thing Ben wanted was for Larry to leave him alone, not now. But he felt very out of his depth, which was never a good combination with a raging hard-on. 

**_Keep texting please_** he managed to type back with his left hand, now was not the time to worry about punctuation. Despite the trepidation, Ben’s right hand had never left his cock, just teasing himself gently as he wondered what Larry was doing to himself right now. 

** _What do you need help with? _ **

** _Toning_ **

‘Toning’? What the fuck did that mean? Was this some sex thing Ben had no clue about? It wouldn’t surprise him. 

** _TIMING_ **

** _Sorry, fucking autocorrect _ **

** _Typing left handed is hard_ **

Ben chuckled, but alas, he was still none the wiser.

** _Timing?_ **

** _I want to come when you tell me to_ **

Reading those words sent an electric shock through Ben from every corner of his body directly into his cock. He cried out a little and started pumping his hand faster, then had to use all of his will power to stop and slow down. He knew it would be game over if he came now, too fast. And he knew he couldn’t keep texting and wanking, and ‘help’ Larry without knowing what was happening in real time. He swallowed thickly as he tapped on Larry’s name at the top of the screen, then hit the phone symbol, then switched it to loudspeaker and settled the phone down on the pillow beside him as he slid down onto his back and wriggled and kicked his way out of his boxers. 

Ben felt as though his heart was about to burst from his chest and held his breath as the phone rang. 

Larry picked up after the fifth ring, which in Ben’s time had taken approximately seven hundred years. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment, just listening intently to each other’s breathing at either end. Ben had a suspicion this would happen. Larry was very bold over text and in writing but this felt more direct and he wondered idly if they’d both bottle it now. He hoped not. 

“So this is new,” Larry eventually drawled in a surprisingly confident and preposterously sexy fashion. A tidal wave of realisation crashed over Ben and his back arched off the sheets as he writhed. Of _ course _ Larry’s gravelly voice was absolutely fucking perfect for phone sex. Ben immediately regretted having not picked up the first time but was also so very, very glad this was happening now.

“Hmmm,” was all he could manage in response, though.  
  
“So... you’re uhh, going to help?” Ben could actually hear the steady shuffle of Larry’s arm in the background. This was intoxicating.  
  
“Y-yes-” Ben choked out. His breathing was becoming uneven and it was taking all of his strength to hold himself back from the edge.  
  
“Wait, are you… as well?”  
  
“_Obviously! _ ” Ben practically screeched. Not sexy. “Sorry, I’m absolutely fucking terrible at this in real life, Larry, I-”  
  
“No no no, it’s, ahhhhhhh, it’s good, it’s good.”  
  
“W.. wh… what are you… oh _ fuck _ .” He wanted to know exactly what Larry was doing, wanted to hear that rumbling voice describe every last detail of his cock but his own hand had taken charge of the situation and was working faster and faster with every stroke and his palm was very slick now, not just with sweat.  
  
“Just tell me when you-” an actual growl came out of Larry’s mouth and down the phone speaker in Ben’s bed “-tell me when you’re going to come, okay?”  
  
“Now, oh fucking hell nownownow I’m going to come _ now _,” Ben somehow verbalised, then lost of all of his words as the orgasm tore through his every fibre. He came _hard_. His legs shook violently as his fist clamped down, and he emptied himself across his own stomach, and bit his bottom lip so hard he detected the taste of blood when he started to return to earth. He stared at the ceiling and willed his breathing and heart rate to relax again, then fumbled around with his clean hand to locate his phone. The call had ended, Ben wasn’t sure when.

** _Was that… helpful??_ **

Nothing.

** _Did you come?_ **

** _Larry?_ **

** _Sorry_ **

** _Dropped my phone when I came, yeah_ **

** _Fucking hell that was hot_ **

** _Thank you x_ **

This was certainly going to make work tomorrow more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> The episode of 'Drifters' you're after is series 4, episode 3 btw.


End file.
